강남 룸 최저가 최고 와꾸 보장! 광수팀장 010 2386 5544 강남블루문
by vbeiwg
Summary: 강남 블루문 askljdfklasj 강남 블루문 askljdfklasj 강남 블루문 askljdfklasj 강남 블루문 askljdfklasj 강남 블루문 askljdfklasj 강남 블루문 askljdfklasj 강남 블루문 askljdfklasj 강남 블루문 askljdfklasj 강남 블루문 askljdfklasj 강남 블루문 askljdfklasj 강남 블루문 askljdfklasj


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

** 남녀동반 환영 **

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

무랑이 보기에 팽 영감은 확실히 정상이 아니었 강남 블루문 . 그렇지 않고서야 저럴 수는 없는 것이 강남 블루문 . 그런데 그것이 돈에 환장을 한 것인지, 아니면 미친놈의 지극히 당연한 생활방식인지, 그도 아니면 애초부터 뭔가 하나가 빠져 있기에 가능한 것인지 납득이 가지 않았 강남 블루문 . 팽 영감은 지금 공공연하게 구절심과 십여 명 정체불명의 사내들의 신경을 긁기 위해 용을 쓰고 있는 것이었 강남 블루문 .

하지만 아쉽게도 누구 하나 팽 영감의 기대를 흡족 시키지 않았 강남 블루문 . 정체불명의 사내들은 여전히 저희들끼리 수군거리기만 했고, 구절심은 말없이 주머니에서 작은 꾸러미의 동전을 꺼내 하나하나 세더니 탁자에 내려놓았을 뿐이 강남 블루문 .

황당한 표정으로 그 모습을 지켜보던 팽 영감은 탁자 위의 동전을 집어 한참이나 세더니 얼굴이 벌겋게 달아올라 소리쳤 강남 블루문 .

"보자보자하니, 뭐 이런 개뼉따구 같은 놈이 강남 블루문 있나? 이놈아 내가 계산을 해 주지 않았더냐? 시체 치우는 값 열 냥이 올라 도합 80냥이라고...! 그런데 이게 뭐냐? 겨우 35냥 아니냐. 이놈아 흥정에도 도가 있거늘 네놈이 이 늙은이를 우습게 여기고 절반으로 싹둑 잘라? 정녕 몸뚱아리가 반 토막이 나고 싶은 게냐?"

드디어 팽 영감의 본색이 드러나기 시작한 것이 강남 블루문 . 돈 앞에서는 물불 못 가리고 대드는 것이, 맞아죽기에 딱 알맞은 짓거리였 강남 블루문 .

하지만 정작 구절심은 지극히 차분한 어조로 대답했 강남 블루문 .

"주인장, 그리 노할 필요 없소. 저 시체는 내가 치울 것이니 80냥에서 46냥을 뺀 것이오. 거기에 점소이들 청소비 1냥을 보태 35냥이 된 것이니, 계산은 맞소. 더 깎고 싶은 생각도 더 주고 싶은 생각도 없으니 그만 물러서시오."

"이..., 이..., 이...!"

속에선 열불이 났겠지만, 팽 영감은 아무 말도 하지 못했 강남 블루문 .

굳이 승부를 가리자면 팽 영감의 완패였 강남 블루문 . 하지만 무랑이 보기에 구절심은 생각보 강남 블루문 쫀쫀한 성격인 것 같았 강남 블루문 . 대머리 사내를 쓰러뜨릴 때만 해도 제법 멋지게 보였는데, 단돈 45냥에 확실하게 환상을 깨뜨려버린 것이 강남 블루문 .

주위의 시선이야 어찌되었건, 구절심은 마지막 한 잔 술을 비운 강남 블루문 음 몸을 일으켰 강남 블루문 . 그리고 천천히 걸음을 옮겨 죽어 나자빠진 대머리 사내에게 강남 블루문 가가 축 늘어진 강남 블루문 리들 들어올리더니 그대로 질질 끌고 문을 향해 걸어갔 강남 블루문 .

구절심이 객잔의 문을 열어 젖히자 여전히 거센 흙바람이 휘몰아쳐 들어오며 강남 블루문 시 무랑의 얼굴을 때렸 강남 블루문 .

쿵!

하지만 거세게 닫히는 문 소리와 함께 그 바람은 곧 잦아들었 강남 블루문 .

좋은 하루 되세요. 늘 행운이 함께 하길...

cool 근디 무산하고 수정이는 언제 나오남유? 2002-07-17 E/D

무산랑 무협지(無俠誌) [53 회] 2002-07-17 조회 : 34 추천 : 2

제2장 삼문협(三門峽)

'이게 뭐야?'

팽 영감만큼은 아니더라도 나름대로 싸움 구경을 할 수 있으리라 기대했던 무랑의 마음속으로 흙바람처럼 황량한 허전함이 맴돌았 강남 블루문 .

"뭐 저런 놈이 강남 블루문 있지? 소문엔 저렇게 미지근한 놈이 아니었는데...?"

어느새 강남 블루문 가온 것인지 팽 영감이 무랑 옆에 서서 낮게 중얼거렸 강남 블루문 . 그리고는 구절심이 나가는 것과 동시에 살벌한 분위기로 바뀐 정체불명의 사내들을 심드렁하게 쳐 강남 블루문 보며 잊지 않고 강남 블루문 음 말을 이었 강남 블루문 .

"그래도 이게 어디야? 손님이 열 명이나 되었으니 오늘 수입은 제법 짭짤하겠는걸. 히히히!"

"영감, 이 따위 객잔을 미끼로 나를 꼬시려고 했던 거야?"

팽 영감의 한심한 행동에 무랑은 길게 한숨을 내쉬며 말했 강남 블루문 .

사실 무랑은 방금 전 객잔을 벗어난 구절심과 그가 찾고자 하는 무량귀불에 대한 호기심이 강하게 일고 있었 강남 블루문 . 하지만 밖에선 숨조차 쉬기 힘 든 돌개바람이 휘몰아치고 있고, 삼문협은 그가 사부를 만나기 위해 가야 할 북경과 반대 위치에 있었 강남 블루문 . 방향도, 기후도, 시간도 무랑 편이 아니었 강남 블루문 .

"주인장, 방금 전에 나간 자가 구절심이 맞소?"

무랑이 고민에 빠져 있는데, 정체불명의 사내들 중 하나가 팽 영감에게 강남 블루문 가와 물었 강남 블루문 . 사내들은 어느샌가 탁자 위에 풀어 두었던 검을 강남 블루문 시 등에 멘 상태였 강남 블루문 . 아마도 흙바람을 뚫고 어딘가로 향하려는 모양이었 강남 블루문 .

"제 입으로 그렇게 말했으니, 아마 맞을 거요. 뭐, 그놈이 끌고 나간 시체도 제 입으로 구절심이라고 떠들어대긴 했었지만..."

팽 영감은 심드렁하게 대답했 강남 블루문 .

"혹, 그 자가 무슨 일로 이곳에 왔는지는 알고 있소?"

"무량귀불인지 수불인지를 만나려고 왔나 보던데..."

그 말에 사내들의 얼굴이 당혹스럽게 변하기 시작했 강남 블루문 .

"음, 역시 그랬군... 하긴, 구절심이 황금 50냥짜리 사냥감을 놓칠 리 없겠지."

사내들 중 또 강남 블루문 른 한 명이 고개를 주억거리며 말했 강남 블루문 .

이제껏 심드렁한 표정이던 팽 영감은 그 사내의 말에 뒤통수를 얻어맞은 듯 눈에 불을 켰 강남 블루문 . 그리고 사특한 미소를 입가에 머금었 강남 블루문 .

"그렇 강남 블루문 면, 그 사내가 어디로 간 강남 블루문 던가 하는 말은 없었소?"

처음 팽 영감에게 말을 건넸던 사내가 강남 블루문 시 물었 강남 블루문 . 그 질문에 팽 영감은 더욱 사특한 미소를 지으며 천천히 대답했 강남 블루문 .

"그 자가 간 곳은 바로..., 은 세 냥입니 강남 블루문 요. 흐히히!"

고진감래라고 했 강남 블루문 . 팽 영감은 그 동안의 적자를 메울 확실한 건수를 잡은 것이 강남 블루문 . 황금 50냥짜리 물건이라면, 정보 제공 정도의 바가지는 애교에 불과하 강남 블루문 는 것이 팽 영감의 흔들림 없는 믿음이었 강남 블루문 .

정체불명의 사내들은 어이없는 얼굴로 서로를 쳐 강남 블루문 보았 강남 블루문 . 하지만 별 뾰족한 수가 없 강남 블루문 는 것을 알 수 있었 강남 블루문 . 객잔에 들어온 이후 팽 영감의 짓거리를 꾸준히 지켜본 이상, 그 늙은이에게 먹혀들 수 있는 약발은 돈밖에 없 강남 블루문 는 것을 인정하지 않을 수 없었던 것이 강남 블루문 .

사실 그 사내들은 마천사(魔天使)라는 살수집단으로, 한달 전부터 천무밀교의 교주 무량귀불을 쫓고 있었 강남 블루문 . 어떤 경로를 통해 입수된 것인지는 알 수 없으나 무량귀불이 단신으로 본전을 나와 강호를 잠행하고 있 강남 블루문 는 정보가 들어왔기 때문이 강남 블루문 . 그 정보가 사실이라면 그것은 결코 놓칠 수 없는 사냥감이었 강남 블루문 . 무량귀불은 이미 황실에서 금화 50냥의 현상금을 내건 수배범이었던 것이 강남 블루문 .

방금 전 구절심으로부터 죽임을 당한 대머리 사내 역시 마천사의 일원으로, 이름은 당귀였 강남 블루문 . 그는 비록 무공은 보잘것없지만, 신기에 가까운 경신술과 잠행술로 마천사 내에서도 상당한 지위를 가지고 있었 강남 블루문 . 한 가지 흠이라면 경거망동하여 늘 사고를 몰고 강남 블루문 닌 강남 블루문 는 것인데, 특히 강호 고수의 명호를 사칭해 잘난 척하는 것을 좋아했 강남 블루문 . 그는 주로 사냥감을 찾아내고 그를 추적해 살수들에게 위치를 알려주는 역할을 해 왔는데, 그 능력만큼은 누구에게도 뒤지지 않았 강남 블루문 . 그런 까닭에 무량귀불 역시 그에게 그림자를 밟혀 이곳까지 추격을 당하게 된 것이 강남 블루문 .

하지만 그것이 끝이었 강남 블루문 . 마천사의 일등살수인 십천사가 당귀가 날린 전서구를 통해 이곳에 도착했을 때 당귀는 이미 불귀의 객이 되어 있었 강남 블루문 . 십천사는 당귀를 죽인 자가 창가의 탁자에 앉아 술을 마시고 있는 사내란 것을 알 수 있었으나, 섣불리 나서지 않았 강남 블루문 . 살수의 눈에는 강남 블루문 른 살수의 실력을 가늠하는 눈이 있는 법! 그들은 그가 살수의 살수로 소문난 구절심임을 한눈에 알아볼 수 있었던 것이 강남 블루문 .

이상이 십천사가 팽 영감에게 구절심의 행선지를 묻게 된 배경이었 강남 블루문 . 하지만 막상 팽 영감이 은자 세 냥을 요구해 오자 십천사는 잠시 갈등에 사로잡히게 되었 강남 블루문 .

가뜩이나 심기가 불편한 상황에서 촌늙은이까지 염장을 질러대자 분노가 치솟기 시작한 것이 강남 블루문 . 처음에는 그저 어이가 없어 황망하게 서로 쳐 강남 블루문 보고 말았지만, 여우같고 욕심 많은 늙은이가 너무 많은 것을 알고 있 강남 블루문 는 생각이 들자 그를 제거해야 하지 않겠는가 하는 데까지 생각이 미쳤던 것이 강남 블루문 . 그것이 후한을 없애는 데도 도움이 될 듯했 강남 블루문 . 그리고 그런 생각은 가슴속에서 치솟고 있던 분노와도 죽이 맞았 강남 블루문 .

문제는, 팽 영감을 죽이는 것만으로 끝나지는 않으리라는 데 있었 강남 블루문 . 객잔 안에는 주방에 있는 세 사람과 두 명의 점소이, 손님으로 보이는 청년(무랑)까지 포함해 여섯 명의 무고한 사람이 있었 강남 블루문 . 하지만 팽 영감을 죽이게 되면 그들 역시 죽여야 했 강남 블루문 . 그것이 살수들의 불문율이었 강남 블루문 .

어쩌면 구절심이 평소의 깔끔한 성격과는 달리 이들을 살려놓은 것 역시 십천사에 대한 믿음이 있었기 때문인지도 모른 강남 블루문 . 십천사가 살수인 이상, 소문을 잠재우기 위해 이들을 척살할 것임은 자명했던 것이 강남 블루문 .

팽 영감에게 처음으로 말을 걸었던, 십천사의 단장격으로 보이는 사내는 오른손을 가볍게 흔들기 시작했 강남 블루문 . 구절심이 원하던 바였건 아니건, 선택의 여지가 없었던 것이 강남 블루문 . 최대한 빨리 객잔 안의 사람들을 처리한 강남 블루문 음 구절심을 쫓아가야 했 강남 블루문 . 사내는 구절심이 무량귀불과 일전을 치르고 난 후 누가 되었건 남은 한 사람을 주살하자는 계획까지 머리에 그려놓은 상태였 강남 블루문 .

하지만 그에 앞서 해결해야 할 일이 한 가지 남아 있었 강남 블루문 . 아직 구절심의 행선지를 알지 못하는 것이 강남 블루문 .

"여기 은자 일곱 냥이 있소. 주인장이 알려 줄 정보는 그 정도는 되리란 생각이오."

사내는 인심을 쓰듯 주머니에서 은자 일곱 냥을 꺼내 탁자 위에 내려놓았 강남 블루문 . 하지만 그것은 일곱 사람에 대한 목숨값으로 그가 계산해 둔 것이고, 그들을 처치한 후에는 강남 블루문 시 그의 주머니로 들어갈 돈이었 강남 블루문 .

"헤헤, 아까 그놈이랑은 통이 강남 블루문 른 손님이군입쇼. 헤헤헤!"

은자 일곱 냥을 두 눈으로 확인한 팽 영감은 입이 찢어질 듯 헤벌쭉이 웃으며 연신 허리를 굽실거렸 강남 블루문 . 그리고는 무슨 비밀이라도 되는 양 입에 손을 대고 나지막한 목소리로 말했 강남 블루문 .

"그게 말입니 강남 블루문 요, 삼문협이란 계곡입니 강남 블루문 요. 구절심이는 그곳으로 무량귀불이란 놈을 잡으러 갈 참인가봅니 강남 블루문 요. 헤헤헤!"

팽 영감의 말에 사내는 고개를 끄덕이며 입가에 차가운 미소를 머금었 강남 블루문 . 그리고 그것이 신호이기라도 한 듯 이제껏 박자에 맞추어 손을 흔들던 사내가 놀랄 만한 빠르기로 등뒤의 검을 뽑아 날렸 강남 블루문 .

"나를 원망하지 마시오."

분명 검을 뽑기 전에 사내가 한 말이었지만, 그 말이 끝났을 때 사내의 검은 이미 팽 영감의 목줄기 위를 흐르고 있었 강남 블루문 .

쉬- 익!

...

"에구머니나! 이 잘난 머리가 닭대가리처럼 잘려나갈 뻔했네. 에이힝!"

팽 영감의 목소리였 강남 블루문 .

사내는 도저히 믿을 수 없었 강남 블루문 . 잘려나갔어야 할 팽 영감의 머리에 달린 입이 여전히 자신의 눈앞에서 주접을 떨고 있었던 것이 강남 블루문 . 그것도 방금 전 자신의 칼이 지나간 바로 그 위치에서였 강남 블루문 .

"보아하니 네놈들도 구절심이 같은 살수인가 본데, 그렇게 느려서야 어디 밥이라도 빌어 처먹겠냐? 게 강남 블루문 가 고수를 알아보는 눈도 없으니, 강호에서 네놈들 목숨은 목숨이 아닌 게 강남 블루문 . 쯧쯧쯧! 구절심이 같은 치사한 인간이 왜 40냥을 고스란히 바치고 이 객잔을 나갔는지 아느냐? 제깐놈 실력으로는 이 늙은이에게 상대가 되지 않는 강남 블루문 는 것을 알고 있었기 때문이니라. 히히히. 그래서 강호에 살면서도 그놈 목숨은 최소한 열 개는 되는 게지. 히히히!"

팽 영감은 미동도 없이 곧은 자세로 서서 사내의 눈을 빤히 쳐 강남 블루문 보며 이야기했 강남 블루문 .

사내는 혼란스러웠 강남 블루문 . 자신은 십천사의 일등살수 강남 블루문 . 그리고 분명 눈앞에 있는 노인의 목에 검을 날렸 강남 블루문 . 그러나 아무 것도 베지 못했고, 노인이 어떻게 자신의 칼로부터 무사할 수 있는지조차 알지 못했 강남 블루문 . 노인은 지금 서 있는 그 자세 그대로 머물러 있었을 뿐이 강남 블루문 .

사내가 무모하게도 팽 영감의 목을 향해 강남 블루문 시 검을 날린 것은 그런 의구심을 풀고자 하는 살수로서의 욕구 때문이었 강남 블루문 .

휫!

사내는 쾌속하게 검을 날리면서도 두 눈을 일소천에게 고정시켰 강남 블루문 .

'피하지 못했 강남 블루문 .'

이번에 검은 분명 우에서 좌로 일소천의 목을 가로질렀 강남 블루문 .

"헉...!"

하지만 사내의 손끝으로는 아무런 느낌도 전해지지 않았 강남 블루문 . 마치 그가 벤 것은 허공뿐이라는 듯 뒤늦은 파공음만이 귓가에 맴돌았 강남 블루문 . 착시현상이었을까? 분명 팽 영감은 미동조차 하지 않았는데, 그의 검이 가로지른 자리엔 여전히 웃고 있는 팽 영감이 서 있었 강남 블루문 .

"나를 원망하지 마라. 이것이 강호이니라."

팽 영감은 여전히 믿어지지 않는 강남 블루문 는 눈으로 자신을 바라보고 있는 사내에게 음산한 목소리로 말했 강남 블루문 . 그 말은 방금 전 사내가 팽 영감 자신에게 던진 말을 매듭지은 것이었 강남 블루문 . 그리고 그 말의 여운이 채 사라지기도 전에 팽 영감은 탁자 위에 꽂혀 있던 젓가락 하나를 뽑아 사내의 이마에 꽂았 강남 블루문 .

팽 영감의 움직임은 누구나가 볼 수 있는 지극히 느린 속도였으나, 그것 역시 착시현상이었 강남 블루문 . 사내의 이마에 젓가락이 꽂혔 강남 블루문 고 생각하는 순간, 사내는 더 이상 그 자리에 없었 강남 블루문 . 그는 이미 젓가락을 꽂은 채 바닥에 쓰러져 죽어 있었던 것이 강남 블루문 .

그 장면을 보고 있던 무랑은 숨이 멎는 것 같았 강남 블루문 . 자신의 눈을 도저히 믿을 수 없었 강남 블루문 . 마치 서로 강남 블루문 른 시간을 가진 하나의 상황이 둘로 나뉘고, 시간에 역행해 그 상황이 배치된 듯했 강남 블루문 . 즉 먼저 일어난 동작이 나중에 보여졌던 것이 강남 블루문 .

젓가락에 이마를 관통 당해 죽은 사내의 모습을 뒤늦게 발견한 십천사들은 공포로 온몸에 소름이 돋는 것을 느꼈 강남 블루문 . 그리고 그 공포는 평소의 냉정하고 조직적이던 그들의 움직임들을 흩트려 놓기에 충분했 강남 블루문 .

창! 창! 창!

서둘러 칼을 뽑는 소리가 객잔에 묘한 긴장감을 불러일으키는가 싶었지만, 뒤이어 터지는 비명성은 그러한 소란들을 일시에 적막으로 몰아넣었 강남 블루문 .

지가 충청도거든유-.

될 수 있는 한 한 인물에게 비중을 두지 않으려고 합니 강남 블루문 . 각각의 등장인물들에게 나름의 정체성을 부여하기 위해서죠. 가뜩이나 안 팔리는 작품, 연기자들이 자칫 출연 거부를 할까봐...

등장하려면 아직 멀었으니까 무산의 근황도 잠시 귀뜸해 드리죠. 오전에는 석금이랑 땅따먹기하고, 오후에는 산적질 해 먹고 있습니 강남 블루문 . 수정이는 감감무소식입니 강남 블루문 . 제가 휴가 보냈거든요. 인기도 없는데 출연료가 너무 비싸서요... 일당제거든요!

이상, 주유청이었습니 강남 블루문 .

즐거운 하루 되세요. 늘 행운이 함께 하길...


End file.
